Please, Please, Don't Leave Me
by Kara.R.K
Summary: Damon is broken after realising Katherine wasn't in the tomb, so broken he thinks about suicide. Can Elena change his mind?
1. In Pieces

**Please, Please, Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter 1 - In Pieces**

_This, ladies and gentlemen, is my __first ever__ fan-fic. So please don't be too harsh and just enjoy._

_Story title inspired by P!nk, chapter 1 title inspired from Linkin Park, and chapter 2 title inspired by The Fray._

_Set after the whole 'Uh-oh, no Katherine in the tomb' episode._

* * *

Damon was broken after realising Katherine wasn't in the tomb. For weeks he wallowed around the house, drowning in his endless self pity as he drank his private stash of alcohol, hoping it could somehow numb the pain. It didn't. Nothing did - but it didn't stop him trying, as Damon carried on in his attempt to find peace at the bottom of a glass. But everything comes to an end, and soon, the drink ran dry, and when it did, Damon relocated his pity party and once again resumed his quest in forgetting. No matter how hard he tried, no amount of alcohol could make him forget that Katherine didn't want him. Never did. She had used him as her little play thing, there to use and abuse. He was for display purposes only, that was, until he became last years model and was no longer worth anything. And Katherine had done exactly that- the moment things got complicated, she ran; leaving Damon to believe she was trapped in a tomb. A tomb he spent a century plotting to open. And for what? Nothing.

Was life really worth living anymore, now that his sole reason to live didn't care?

…

Stefan had watched helplessly as his big brother spiralled out of control. He had never seen him this way before; devoid of all emotion, even lacking the will to taunt Stefan, his favourite pastime. At his wits end, in a last act of desperation, Stefan had asked Elena to come and speak to him. Something told him she could somehow get through to him, the way she hugged him in the woods was evident of that fact. Though it pained him to acknowledge this, Damon and Elena had some sort of connection; an unspoken understanding. Stefan just hoped it was enough to pull Damon out of this dark abyss.

…

The door was ajar, and after lightly knocking on the solid oak door, Elena Gilbert set foot into the Salvatore boarding house. Her mission, should she choose to accept it was to help Damon, the brother of her vampire boyfriend, Stefan. Stefan had left for the day, leaving Elena to somehow make Damon see sense, to make him see he could move on from Katherine's betrayal. Walking past the mass of ornate wall paintings, Elena turned the corner and entered the parlour. In the far end of the dimly lit room, the fireplace stood proud, alight and burning fiercely; directly before it, sat one Damon Salvatore. He was slouched on a large leather couch, a glass of amber liquid resting lightly on his knee as he idly watched the golden strokes of the fire before him, burning bright. Elena knew he knew she was there and decided against stating the obvious. Instead, she simply poured herself a drink and sat beside him, watching the fire dancing before them as she waited for Damon to break the silence.

The silence went on, but it wasn't awkward. It was more of a comfortable, almost relaxing silence. A silence between friends where words need not be spoken; where words in that very moment where unneeded, and to speak for the sake of speaking simply lessened the mood.

After some time however, Elena tore her eyes from the dancing flames and rested them upon Damon. There, she was met by the inquisitive stare of the handsome vampire, looking at her as if trying to solve a riddle. Just how long Damon had been staring at her was unknown, but upon noticing, Elena gave him a shy small, not knowing what else to do as she watched him watch her.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this," Damon said softly, cutting through the silence. The glass he was now slowly spinning in his hands was now empty, just like him.

Elena could tell by the look in his tortured eyes that it took everything he had to keep his facade up; to keep his voice steady, to keep his emotions hidden, fighting so very hard to not break down in front of her. And it took everything Elena had to not break down into a fit of tears too. Elena could see the vulnerability in his eyes, the sheer look of uncertainty he tried to cover. She could see straight through his act, now more than ever and she could feel her own tears building up, though not quite visible to others. She furiously blinked them back, mentally cursing herself as she tried to force back the imminent well of tears. She couldn't break down in front of Damon, he was the one in need of consoling, not her.

But the dam broke and Elena couldn't fight it anymore. The tears began to fall, droplets falling from her lashes and dropping down her cheeks. Quickly whipping her head to the side, Elena stood up, hiding her tears as she used the guise of pouring more liquor to quickly wipe away her tears.

"You're crying," Damon stated, his voice low.

Elena sniffed and shook her head as she refilled his drink with shaky hands.

"I don't like seeing you like this," Elena replied as she handed Damon the glass. She hated being so blunt, but what else was there to say?

"I don't like _feeling_ like this," Damon answered back as he graciously took hold of the crystal glass, his fingers brushing with Elena's for a fraction of a second. "But I'm glad you're here," he added as he took a quick sip, feeling the soothing liquid coat his throat.

"It'll get better," Elena said as she took her own glass and sat close to Damon. She rested a hand on his knee and looked at his reassuringly, "It won't be like this forever," she said, hoping her words can get through to him.

"I spent forever trying to get her back, Elena. My life has no meaning now. I have nothing," Damon answered, his voice cracking under the strain of it all.

"You have me, you have Stefan," Elena reminded him.

"No," Damon said, "You have each other. Me, I have nothing. No one."

"You have me, Damon!" Elena repeated, her voice rising with determination as he grip on her glass tightened with her words.

Damon shook his head sadly, finally revealing his thoughts. "Do you know what I've been thinking? I've been contemplating ending my life."

This time, it was Elena who shook her head. She dropped the now empty glass on the floor and dropped to his feet, looking up at Damon with desperation, her eyes wide in fear. "Don't let her win, Damon! Don't let her ruin your life anymore. Start again," she cried, holding Damon's face within her hands to keep his gaze on her. In his eyes she saw nothing. A man who had nothing to live for. There was no change in his decision.

"Is this what you really want? To die? "Elena asked dejectedly, dropping her hands to her sides in defeat.

Damon shrugged indifferently. "I see nothing in my future. I'm haunted by my past - haunted by her."

"Please," Elena begged, knowing of nothing else she could say or do.

"Tell Stefan I'm sorry, that I forgive him, and that I really do love him."

"What about me?" Elena asked quietly, she could feel the tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

Damon looked up at her and quickly before looking away as he mumbled quietly. "You'd be better off without me."

"No, I need you!"

Damon got up and slipped off his ring, he placed it in Elena's hand before closing her hand around it, entrusting his ring in her care. Elena knew there was no turning back, he had made his decision and she would do anything to stop him from dying. Anything.

"Damon, I love you. Please!" Elena cried, the tears bursting out uncontrollably, and through the blurred stream of tears she watched him.

Damon turned, his eyes still not showing any sign of change. She didn't love him - not really; love simply wasn't reserved for him. Love laughed in his face, love mocked him; love showed him what it felt to have his heart belong to another, only for it to be torn and ripped to shreds. No, love was cruel and dangerous, an evil entity hidden within pink wrapping paper and finished with a bow, feigning innocence and sickly sweet happiness until the moment stuck and their true selves reared their ugly heads. Love was a fairytale people deluded themselves into believing and Damon knew better, he had learnt his lesson the hard way. He would never open his heart up to anyone ever again, he would make sure of it. And the one way of assuring the safety of the remnants of his crushed heart was to let the light take it, to let it turn to dust and scatter through the morning air.

"Come with me outside," Damon said solemnly, his hand outstretched for Elena to hold.

Elena stared at his hand, palm side up, requesting her touch. Wiping away her tears, Elena nodded in defeat. Her head down as she took his hand and led the way to the door. Once there, she turned to him; the once cool, confident and care-free man was no more, and in his place was a shell of a man, a man tormented by the one person he thought he had loved.

In those final moments, it had all become clear, clearer than anything Elena had ever faced and she now knew what she had to do. Not once taking her eyes off him, Elena wrapped her arms around Damon in a sweet embrace. Her last goodbye.

Elena buried her head into his chest, her tears staining his crinkled black shirt as Elena allowed herself to just cry. If Damon wouldn't shed the tears from his sorrow, she would do it for him. And as they stood there, she felt Damon hold her tighter, almost begging her not to let him go. And Elena knew, she wouldn't let go. Not ever.

Breaking the hug, Elena looked into his searching clear blue eyes, full of unspoken gratitude as for the first time, in a very long time, a tear cascaded down Damon's cheek, a tear which Elena slowly wiped away with a brush of her finger. And there, her hand remained; simply and absentmindedly caressing his cheek as the two simply stopped and stared; a million unspoken words, finally being set free in those silent moments.

"I won't let you go," Elena finally whispered through the silence. "Not ever."

And, with those final words, Elena Gilbert kissed him.


	2. How to Save a Life

**Chapter 2 - How to Save a Life**

Taken aback by the kiss, Damon was quick to pull away; he rushed back, nearly stumbling as he did so in a very un-Damon like move. Damon was now stood at the other end of the hallway, staring at Elena in silent disbelief. A hurricane of thoughts bombarded him as he stood there - did she really just kiss him? No manipulation, no seduction, no compulsion necessary? Without even trying, Elena had done what he had wished he had done the very first time he saw her. And now, given the chance, Damon had rejected the pleasure of feeling her lips against his.

"I-I can't do this," Damon stuttered, touching his lips in regret, the regret that he didn't carry on. But Damon knew he had to stop, and as much as he wanted to continue to feel those lips upon his own, it was wrong. It was all wrong. It was all a lie. Damon Salvatore was a monster, an inhuman being incapable of redemption, trust and love. No, she couldn't possibly want him; her actions were caused by the desperate need to keep him alive, her judgements were clouded by her fear of losing a friend; and that was all he was to her. All he would ever be.

Swallowing thickly, Damon looked at Elena, her face was etched in hurt and confusion as she simply stared, blinking in quick successions; her lips were quivering, her eyes wet. What did she want from him?

"I thought…don't you…?" Elena muttered, her shoulders slouched as she exhaled in frustration.

In her hand she gripped his ring tight in her hand, feeling the edges cut into her skin, she needed to feel the pain, to distract her from another source of unbearable suffering; anything but this. She looked at Damon with those big brown eyes, full of innocence and confusion; seeking some sort of answer but dreading his next words all at once. She felt humiliated and ashamed and pathetic; she had obviously been wrong to assume Damon felt the same way as her, and why would he; she was nothing special; a mere shadow in comparison to Katherine. Tears began to spring from Elena's eyes and she looked away ashamedly; her hair acted as a cover to the agony visibly displayed. What had she been thinking? Elena had kissed him on impulse, on an urge; but as soon as she did, she knew. All this time she knew she and Damon had something, a something she couldn't put her finger on, that was, until just moments ago.

Damon's threat of suicide had forced her to confront her feelings. She truly couldn't live without him, and the very thought of him not in her life scared her. But now, she had ruined any chance of being close to Damon, even if it was just as friends. It was obvious by the look on his face he didn't feel the same way, she wouldn't blame him if he ran out into the morning light this very second, all just to get away from her. Elena stifled a sob, her chest trembling from her pent up emotion. No, she wouldn't wait for him to speak; she had to get out, she had to get away.

"I'm sorry," Elena said, as she quickly turned to leave. The sound of her heart pounded in her ears as she forced down the tears threatening to spill; she wouldn't cry in front of him, what was the point; he wouldn't care; all he saw was a pathetic girl. Pushing her thoughts back, Elena pulled open the door, the sunlight poured through the widening gap before it vanished just as fast as it came. The door had been shut again. Elena slowly looked up to see his hand flat against the door, impeding her exit.

Damon had to explain.

It had broken Damon's heart to witness the sight of Elena in pain. His love for her made him feel what she felt, his heart contorted in a way which felt alien to him; it felt taut and strained as he watched her, the guilt of his actions consuming him. All Damon knew was he had to help alleviate her pain. It really wasn't her, it was him. He was defected, a tainted soul; so broken he wasn't even worth fixing.

"Elena…" Damon began, unsure of how to continue. With his hand still resting on the closed door he looked down at Elena, he couldn't see her face yet knew she was crying. He could smell her salty tears in the air.

Elena cut in, her voice understanding on the outside yet strained from within. "It's fine. I get it; you don't feel the same way." She couldn't turn to face him, she wouldn't. Elena knew how close he was to her right now; she could feel the slight warmth from his body, his short breaths tickling her neck as he looked down at her. She took a shaky breath in an attempt to calm her nerves; a breath which instantly caught as soon as he spoke.

"Elena, I do feel the same way, believe me, Elena, I do," Damon said, his breath causing her to shiver. "But…"

Elena finally found the courage to lift her gaze to face Damon. What was so hard if he claimed to feel the same? "But what?" Elena asked curiously, the subtle dash of anger in her voice.

Damon looked down; his eyes met Elena's and locked in place. "Elena, I don't want your pity. I don't need it. You don't love me, no one does. And you pretending that you do just to make me stay, it's…" Damon sighed in frustration, unsure of how to carry on. His hand on the door balled into a fist and he punched the hard wood in frustration. He was shaking as his own eyes watered; he knew he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I can't handle it, okay! I can't handle watching you with Stefan, knowing it should be me you should be with, knowing you'll never look at me the way you do him. I can't handle being second best, being the one people take pity on, Elena. Just let me go, you'll forget about me soon enough," Damon finished, breathing heavily at the rush of words. He hoped Elena understood. It was better this way. He was used to it; he had spent all his life playing the brother everyone forgot about. Invisible. Worthless. Nothing. He could have died in the war and no one would have realised his absence.

"I'm sorry," Damon said. He sidestepped Elena and placed his hand on the door knob, ready to surrender his life.

"No, Damon," Elena said desperately, pushing herself against the door as she looked him in the eye. She would fight for him, even if he didn't see any point. Damon reluctantly turned his head to her, his expression sombre and morose.

"I don't pity you. I know what I want, and it's you, Damon. It's you."

Damon shook his head sadly, his face still not revealing the storm of emotions brewing within. The words leaving her lips weren't sinking in. This just another one of love's game, tricking him into diving headfirst into love again; unbeknownst to him he would really be diving from a cliff to the murky depths below, ready to swallow him whole. The sharp edges of love were ready to cut him open once again and he couldn't handle it if he were fooled again.

"Don't do this, don't say things you don't truly mean, Elena," Damon warned, his voice low and shaking as he braced himself for the imminent rejection. The recurring image of finding himself fighting to stay above water was all he could see, the dark waves of love trying to drown him. He was helpless. He could almost feel the waves, crashing into him, beating and pushing him further down. He wouldn't give in. It wasn't real. It never was. None of it.

It was just dream of a boy, desperate for something worth fighting for.

Wishful thinking.

"I love you, Damon. _You_. I see it now. Please. Please don't leave me," she said, choking up on her last words as she looked at him with those eyes of hers, hoping her words meant something to him.

Damon was dumbstruck at her confession. "Me?" Damon croaked, his voice breaking at her words. He needed for her to say it again. He wanted it to be real, desperately, completely, and with every fibre of his being. But it couldn't be. It just couldn't. His heart and mind were at odds, locked in a century old battle which had never truly resolved. Was he worth it? Could he leave himself defenceless to love for a second time?

Elena smiled sincerely and answered as she slipped his ring back onto his finger and interlaced her fingers with his. "You. Always."

_Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice…_

"Don't hurt me," Damon whispered, finally allowing himself to feel those feelings. Let love do its worst. He was ready to jump.

And that was it. Love would persevere yet again. Maybe the fairytale was within reach, maybe love really was what it seemed and it was just what it said on the tin; no hidden agenda, no malicious intent, no fine print - just love.

"I love you," Elena said in reply as she closed the wisp of a gap between her and Damon and crushed her lips to his. Their second kiss - one of many. A kiss of indescribable proportions; it was passionate, fiery, and full of a thousand emotions. Their suppressed desires were finally spewing out uncontrollably, and they knew, without a shadow of a doubt - this was right - this was perfect - this was Delena.

Elena moaned against Damon as she pushed him against the wall, pushing herself onto him in the process as she felt his hands roam her back. Never before had Elena felt this much heat. Her heart was thundering in her chest so hard it was all she could hear, all she knew was she wanted him like nothing else; he was her oxygen, his love really did lift her up to where she belonged, and he really was all she needed. Love wasn't a game. Love was real.

"I want you so bad," Elena moaned as Damon began placing kisses trailing down to her neck. Her heart seemed to skip a beat at his actions, the excitement brewing inside as he licked her skin, growling as he did so. In one sudden move, Damon had Elena pinned against the door, Damon, flush against her as his hands roamed her body. Elena tilted her head back, gasping at his touch, his fingers moving across her body hungrily, touching every last inch of her, his hand travelling across her stomach and down to her…

"Damon!" Elena cried, panting wildly as her excitement grew.

"Tell me you want me," Damon growled as he kissed her neck, the sharp points of his fangs grazing across her beating skin as his hands sneaked beneath her top and began massaging her breasts, her nipples became erect at his cool touch as another erect object pressed against her.

Elena gasped, pushing her body closer to his. "I want you...God, I want you. Please."

With that, Damon kissed Elena hard, quickly ripping off her top and throwing it to the floor. Elena worked on Damon's half buttoned shirt, pulling it from his body and running her hands up his arms as she kissed him excitedly, her hands went down and worked furiously on his belt buckle.

Damon hummed against Elena's lips and lifted her off the ground; instantly, Elena wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hard member against her as an uncontrollable moan left her lips. "Damon," she panted, grinding herself against his erection, feeling satisfaction at the contact. She needed more.

A rumble emanated from within Damon, he let out an animalistic cry of satisfaction as Elena ground against him. He needed her. Elena's heart took a sudden leap as a sensation took over her, the air around her rushed past her and she was taken to a new room - but Elena had no time to recognise the change in scenery as her eyes fluttered behind closed lids, her head tilted to the side as Damon's kisses began lowering from her neck to her collarbone. He was having his sweet way with her and all she could do was bask in the intense feelings growing inside.

...

Elena was now in Damon's room. A room she had not once seen the inside of. It was dimly lit, but this didn't take anything away from the beauty. It was gorgeous; lined with large canvas art of black paint spatters and city landscapes; behind them, a shade of light grey, and on one single wall, was solid black.

And it was on this wall where Damon took Elena.

Her legs were still wrapped tight around him. Their naked bodies moved in sync with each other as their pants and cries of ecstasy filled the room, echoing through the house as the lovers were both taken to new heights of unknown sensations.

Damon laid Elena down on large king size bed and hovered over her as he positioned himself. He allowed his eyes to wonder across Elena's tanned body, spread out naked for him to enjoy. She was glistening in sweat, the light highlighting the curves of her breasts and toned stomach. Damon was in awe, he licked his lips as he teased her with his hardness, moaning as it slid through her moist folds, coating his shaft in her warmth.

Elena squirmed beneath him, thrusting her hips upwards to push him in, frustrated, she sighed. "Fuck me!" Elena cried, as she thrust her hips up hard to meet Damon's teasing manhood. "Please."

At her command, Damon pushed himself into her, helped by the slick juices seeping from her. They both groaned as Damon entered her, he filled her perfectly as he thrust into her. Never before had Damon felt this way, such a raw desire, a lust for someone so strong all he could think about was her.

Elena began to move her body along with Damon, she could feel her orgasm rising, her body beginning to tingle, and her heart rate rising as Damon sent her over the edge. She screamed in pleasure, panting as she finally felt her release wash over her. Her eyelids fluttered as her inner walls clenched around Damon. She heard him grunt as he too came.

And there, they simply stayed, panting as they both caught their breath.

Pulling out, Damon lay next to Elena on the bed, their chests heaving. Elena turned and draped an arm over Damon's chest, snuggling up to him as she sighed happily. This was, without a doubt, the best decision she had ever made. She looked up at him with those eyes he loved so much; so full of warmth and love, and right now, satisfaction - a satisfaction which he provided.

"I love you," Elena smiled contently, as she brushed her lips against his chest.

Damon smiled back, his fingers drawing light circles on her arm. "You're all I need in the world," he replied. Elena leaned up; her breasts pressed against his chest as she smiled at him, and slowly, she leant down and met his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Don't ever leave me," Elena whispered against his lips.

"Never," Damon replied as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He looked at her with such intensity, Elena never doubted his words. He was hers, and she was his.

And as they simply lay there, enjoying each other's presence, Damon suddenly found his reason to live. Not even in his human life had he realised his purpose in life, and here he finally found it. In the arms of Elena. His vampire heart felt as if it was mending with every moment spent in her embrace; slowly stitching itself up and becoming whole again.

Damon felt Elena place soft kisses against his chest and he sighed.

"Hmmm, you just can't get enough of me, can you?" Damon joked.

Elena laughed softly, moving her kisses to his lips. "Glad to see you're back to your normal self," Elena giggled happily.

"Thank you," Damon whispered as he kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent as he closed his eyes.

They fell asleep, hands intertwined, bodies connected; and there they rested, their chests rising and falling as they breathed in perfect harmony.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_I really hope you enjoyed it. _

_Found out about this song by 'SafetySuit' after writing this story, and it perfectly describes this whole fanfic. It's called 'Life Left To Go' ~ http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=-IpvhP_eSHY_

_-Kara_


End file.
